None
1. Field of Invention
The invention is a clamping device attaching to a bar clamp or pipe clamp which, instead of providing a flat surface for singular longitudinal compression, the device allows for angular clamping, the device having a rotating base and clamping portion allowing for perpendicular or angular force application in two angular vector directions.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to different varieties of clamps. In a general search, several products are indicated upon which this device is to be applied and used, some of these products revealed in the web searches, indicating general descriptions of the type of clamps to which the invention is applied, namely the Bessey Clamps(copyright), found in the cited material at http://store.yahoo.com/toolsplus/bskybml.html and http://www.woodsmith.com.main/ws128 clamps long.html. However, the device may be used on any bar clamp or pipe clamp.
Bi-directional clamps allowing for compression in two perpendicular planes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 242,959 to Naglee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,257 to Gonzalez, U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,601 to Gurule and U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,589 to Smith III. These clamps indicate a clamping of inserted material in two perpendicular planes, but lack the ability to draw one piece into another for a T-joint. They also lack the ability to rotate the clamping directions to an adjusted acute angle of less than 90 degrees. U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,541 to Huray discloses a composition clamp having multiple clamping features, including a pipe holding attachment. Attachments for pipe clamps to assist in the reduction of bowing of the clamped object in a flat plane are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,060 to Novak and U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,870 to Cetnar.
Multiple component clamps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,583 to O""Connor and U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,542 to Wolff, combined to allow for perpendicular plane joining and clamping. T-clamps are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,826, to Calvert and U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,869 to Williams used for style and rail clamps and also for right angle glueing of multiple pieces. A perpendicular board clamp is disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. D 425,771 to Dearing. In U.S. Pat. No. D 279,646 to Ferdinand, the type of pipe clamp to which the current invention is applied is disclosed, the invention inserted onto the pipe in place of the sliding piece shown in FIG. 3, and the left sides of FIGS. 1 and 4-6, suing the pipe clamp embodiment of the invention.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a adapted end for a pipe clamp or bar clamp allowing for angular clamping, primarily in dadojoints or other clamping situations where two directions of force are required. Especially in a situation where a T-joint clamp is required, none of the other inventions previously cited, allow for the holding of one piece of the joint material to be grasped while clamping that grasped piece to another piece at an angle from 90 degrees to a very acute angle.
A second objective of the invention is to provide this device adapted to fit on conventional pipe clamps and bar clamps as an accessory in addition to the already available pipe clamps and bar clamps in lieu of requiring the purchase of an entire clamp, reducing the cost to a consumer craftsman.